fanfilmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zachary and the Summer Sisters/Transcript
This is the transcript for the film, Zachary and the Summer Sisters. THIS MOTION PICTURE HAS BEEN RATED | R | Restricted (MPAA) | | UNDER 17 REQUIRES ACCOMPANYING PARENT OR ADULT GUARDIAN |@ | Sequences of Disturbing Behavior Involving Pervasive Strong Crude and Sexual Content Including Graphic Dialogue, Full Frontal Nudity and Language Throughout | BY THE CLASSIFICATION AND RATING ADMINISTRATION (MPAA)@ MOTION PICTURE ASSOCIATION OF AMERICA www.filmratings.com www.mpaa.org Opening Logos *2012 Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer logo *2016 Annapurna Pictures logo *1998 Warner Bros. Pictures logo Chapter 1: Sex Talk METRO-GOLDWYN-MAYER, ANNAPURNA PICTURES and WARNER BROS. PICTURES present | in association with FIRST LIGHT PRODUCTIONS and JOINT EFFORT | ZACHARY AND THE SUMMER SISTERS (Scene: Zachary's house. Cut to his dining room. Zachary is hugging Grace and Lexia.) 'Zachary: '''So, Grace and Lexia, as being my best friends, are both of you my favorite lesbian couple or are you not? '''Grace: '''Why yes, we are. '''Lexia: '''We will always be your favorites, Zach. ''(Grace and Lexia kiss Zachary's cheeks.) 'Alexa: ' Oh, my god! Lexia, you're as damn cute as Makenzie! 'Lexia: '''Thank you. '''Zachary: '''I feel so loved when I get kissed by girls. '''Alexa: '''Maybe you should have sex with every girl who modeled. ''(Everyone sounds excited.) 'Zachary: '''Why? '''Alexa: '''You see, when having sex, there are pros and cons to watch out for. One con that all of us females avoid most is pregnancy. So, there are two ways to prevent this s**t from happening. One being using condoms, which is for both males and females. Another way females avoid pregnancy from happening is by taking a birth control pill, which as you know, we do that all the f**king time. By drinking a glass of water first, of f**king course! Ha! '''Zachary: '''For your information, Alexa, I already know that because I've engaged in sex with a lot of girls before so you didn't really need to tell me all that s**t, you know. '''Alexa: '''I know. I'm just being silly with you. Chapter 2: Making Love ''(Zachary walks into his living room. Lucy is on the couch. Zachary sits next to her.) 'Lucy: '''Hey, Zach. '''Zachary: '''Hey, Lucy. Alexa told me everything about avoiding getting women such as you pregnant. Of course, pregnancy is my only concern about sex. So, I think you know all of this…..right? '''Lucy: '''Yeah. And speaking of which, I have an idea. ''(Lucy takes her socks, pants, shirt, bra and panty off and sits on the couch.) Ah! So, while I'm like this, can you make love while you're clothed? 'Zachary: '''Sure. ''(Zachary gets off the couch, gets between Lucy's legs and performs oral sex on her. Then he sits back on the couch and holds hands with her.) 'Zachary: '''Lucy, my love, I've always been wanting to say this for a while, but I love you so much and I always will. ''(He kisses her on her right cheek. Lucy smiles.) 'Lucy (smiling): '''Thanks, Zach. I love you too. ''(Lucy lays down on the couch and Zachary climbs on top of her.) 'Zachary: '''And now, the moment we always love to do: love each other until the end of time. ''(They kiss for 10 seconds. Then they sit back up on the couch.) 'Lucy: '''Ah. Man, I wish we did pornographic content. '''Zachary: '''I know, right? ''(Grace and Lexia enter.) 'Grace: '''Zach! Oh thank god we found you in time. Alexa wants you to have sex with every model for an entire month starting with Madison. '''Zachary: '''I'm sorry. Do you see a celebrity here named Sexy? (laughs) '''Lexia: '''Well, I suppose the three of us could do something together. Zach, would you like to make love with me and Grace? We'll all be naked. ''(Zachary gets off the couch. Zachary, Grace and Lexia walk into his bedroom.) 'Zachary: '''Wait a sec! You want me to f**k both of you? Man, that's a f**king threesome if this was a f**king porn video. ''(He closes the door behind them. Cut to the bedroom.) 'Zachary: '''Girls, I love you so much. '''Grace: '''Aww, thanks, Zach. We love you too. ''(she takes her shirt off) Hehe. Time for some naked matter. (Zachary and Lexia take her shirts off, Grace and Lexia take their bras off, all three take off their pants, socks and underwear and they all hop into bed. Zachary holds Grace on his right and Lexia on his left.) 'Grace and Lexia: '''Ah! '''Zachary: '''So, ladies. What do you think? '''Grace: '''We love you, hot bitch! '''Zachary: '''I love you too. And you know what, you're both signs of sex. '''Grace and Lexia: '''I'm sorry. Do you see a celebrity here named Sexy? (they laugh) '''Zachary: '''Damn, you're cute. Threesome? '''Lexia: '''Count us in. ''(Grace and Lexia get off the bed, Lexia opens a birth control pill bottle, shakes a pill out of it and onto her hand, puts it in her mouth, grabs a glass of water and drinks it.) 'Lexia: '''Ah! Now comes the part that makes me so f**king beautiful as f**k. The part where a girl places her pussy on a boy's c**k. ''(Grace places her vagina onto Zachary's mouth and Lexia places her vagina onto his penis and holds hands with Grace. Lexia thrusts Zachary 10 times and moans. She and Grace kiss and she climaxes by returning to the left side of Zachary.) 'Lexia: '''That was so f**king good as f**k. '''Grace: '''Hell yeah it was. ''(She climaxes by returning to the right side of Zachary.) How are you feeling, Zach? 'Zachary: '''Pretty good. After having another threesome with my best friends. ''(Grace and Lexia kiss Zachary on the cheeks.) 'Grace: '''We love you, Zach. '''Zachary: '''I love you too, ladies. '''Lexia: '''Thanks, Zach. Chapter 3: Supply Delivery ''(Screen fades into Zachary's dining room. Zachary, Grace and Lexia walk in.) 'Zachary: '''Hi, I'm Zachary, this is my model Lexia, and this is my other model Grace. '''Alexis: '''We all know that. '''Zachary: '''They're the number one favorite lesbians of me, Zachary! '''Alexis: '''Does that mean they're the girls you mostly have group sex with, or do they actually have sex with each other because they wanna show each other their boobs? ''(Zachary counts.) 'Zachary: '''Shut up. ''(Zachary, Grace and Lexia laugh.) 'Grace: '''Good one. ''(Lucy enters with a cart carrying ten shampoo bottles, women's deodorant, acne cream and ten containers of pimple pads.) 'Lucy: '''Enough sex jokes, everyone. Madison has asked us to deliver bathroom supplies for her. '''Me-Mow: '''You're gonna have to enter through the back door. The front door is too small for the cart to fit through. '''Alexa: '''Ten bottles of shampoo, women's deodorant, some sexy acne cream...Oooh, and ten containers of pimple pads. '''Zachary: '''All that with some huge cookies? This woman's got it going on. ''(Zachary, Grace and Lexia laugh.) (Outside Madison's house. Back door is open. Zachary is pulling the cart into the house with Ava and Courtney on his left and Grace and Lexia on his right. Ava closes the door behind them.) 'Courtney: '''Remember guys, tell her your reaction about her appearance. ''(Madison's living room. Madison is sitting on her couch, naked. She smiles.) 'Madison: '''Hi. '''Zachary: '''I hope that's sweat on your body cause it's f**king hot in here! ''(Zachary, Grace and Lexia laugh while Ava and Courtney turn to Madison.) 'Grace: '''That's warm-blooded. '''Lexia: '''Good one. '''Madison: '''So glad you came to visit, guys. My sexy appearance makes people attracted to me. You used dialogue to describe my body. '''Zachary: '''Yep. But there's still some dialogue to mention, so here goes. (clears throat) You so sexy, each time you come out of the shower, you don't put on any clothes! '''Lexia: '''You so sexy when you go to the spa, they ask you for a deep tissue massage. '''Grace: '''You so sexy, you're crossed with The Daily Health. It's a nudes paper! ''(Ava and Courtney look at each other while Zachary, Grace and Lexia laugh off screen.) 'Madison: '''I used to receive tweets from fans about those things because they followed me on Twitter and they still did that around the time of my death. Anyway, I'm sincerely grateful you came here to deliver my bathroom supplies. '''Ava: '''We figured you needed more to clean yourself. You probably compared your sexiness to your field hockey teammates. '''Madison: '''I did. Every year I would have sex with one or two of them. We're all lesbians, baby! '''Zachary: '''Grace and Lexia are lesbians. Some nights they have sex with each other. (he turns to Grace and Lexia) Right, ladies? '''Grace and Lexia: '''Right. '''Madison: '''So, Ava and Courtney, how come you two were not famous models? '''Ava: '''We only wanted to be famous athletes. '''Courtney: '''Yeah, sleeping naked was not our best choice. '''Zachary: '''I don't blame you, ladies. Sleeping naked's not my best choice when I'm sleeping by myself, unless if I'm having sex with one or two girls, where I have a condom on my penis. '''Madison: '''Speaking of sex and condoms, are you gonna come over again later today to have sex with me? '''Zachary: '''Yes. But I'll have to think of a time to do it. '''Madison: '''I was naked all day. When I got out of bed this morning, I was wearing my bra and panties. And get this: I didn't want to sleep naked last night. '''Ava: '''Why? '''Madison: '''Well, I was tired after a long day of field hockey so I changed out of my uniform and went straight to bed when I came back. Then, I went upstairs to show Shaylin and Shea and they said "Oh my god, Madison, you're so beautiful!" and then I told them I will stay naked for the entire day without getting out of the house. '''Courtney: '''Good for you, woman. '''Grace: '''Well, I guess we'll be on our way out of here. '''Lexia: '''Before we leave, is there a specific time you want Zach over here? '''Madison: '''I guess around 10:00 tonight. '''Lexia: '''How's 10:00 sound for you, Zach? '''Zachary: '''Pretty good. Well, see you then! ''(Ava, Courtney, Zachary, Grace and Lexia leave.) 'Madison: '''Bye, guys! Chapter 4: The Smell of Deodorant ''(Camera fades to Zachary's bedroom. Zachary, Grace and Lexia are in their underwear. Zachary holds Grace on his right and Lexia on his left. Grace laughs.) 'Grace: '''Did you see her smile when I said she's so sexy? '''Lexia: '''Yeah, I did. And I blacked out cause she's so sexy! ''(Zachary, Grace and Lexia laugh.) 'Zachary: '''Hey, girls, do me a favor and grab my deodorant for me, would ya? ''(Zachary sits up as Grace and Lexia get off their sides of the bed.) 'Grace: '''Sure, why not? '''Lexia: '''Sounds fair. '''Zachary: '''Also, smell me after I use it. '''Grace and Lexia: '''You want us to smell your armpits?! ''(Grace and Lexia look at each other and Lexia hands Zachary his deodorant and he uses it on his right armpit then his left. He then lays back down on his back.) 'Zachary: '''Come, ladies. ''(Grace and Lexia get in bed with Zachary on the same sides they were on before and they are held by Zachary. They smell his armpits.) 'Grace and Lexia: '''Ah! '''Grace: '''Your armpits smell so good. '''Lexia: '''Hell yeah they do. '''Zachary (to the audience): '''And that is why we use deodorant every day so that we smell good for other people around us. The end. ''(Grace and Lexia kiss his cheeks.) Chapter 36: End Credits Annapurna_Pictures_closing_logo.jpg 2013_Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer_closing_logo.png 2008_Warner_Bros._Pictures_closing_logo.jpg Category:Film Transcripts Category:Zachary, Grace and Lexia Transcripts